The present invention relates to leashes for pets, and more particularly to an infinitely adjustable collar for a pet leash which permits its use with animals of all sizes.
There is a wide variety of leashes known in the prior art wherein the collar is integrally formed with the lead portion of the leash. The common problem with these known leashes for animals is that they do not provide a precise collar size to accommodate the individual characteristics of the animal being held. For example, some leashes provide a slip loop, which engages the animal's neck so that the loop will tighten and choke the animal, to keep the animal under control. However, often the choking action is excessive, and the animal may be injured. Other adjustments are complicated and/or difficult to secure; for example, where a strap and buckle is required to be fastened. Fasteners of these type seldom provide a precise collar size for a particular animal.
The prior art includes a number of patents directed to various types of adjustable animal leash structures. For example, the Australian patent to Masters 26,068 in which the adjustment means is cumbersome, and not easily adjustable; thus, making it extremely difficult to put the leash on an uncooperative animal. Other patents of interest relating to animal leashes and the like have been granted to Cox 4,270,491, Taplin 4,584,967, Kirtly 4,787,340; and in Great Britain, patent 859,856 to Newgass.